


Her Childhood Before Shit Got Cra-Cra

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Diana Chosen One What-If [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, On the Run, Setting up story, What-If, tiny bit of a song fic just like a few quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Just a brief background about how I think the Chosen One Diana should be and why before she starts effecting things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd yet

If there's another way to go  
I missed it all those long years ago  
My life was a war that could never be won

Before Diana's living memory she was traveling with Nick's mother but due to being found by a wesen pack, Kelly left her with a fellow Grimm, Allison, and got herself killed. Allison had only the most basic of information because Kelly had been in such a rush. She knew who Diana was but not of Nick and so had no means of telling anyone about Diana.

Allison, as Grimm, wanted at first to kill the terror magic child that was a hexenbiest royalty. But then she looked down at the child, the helpless baby that was loved but still all alone in the world.

And have I fallen so far  
And is the hour so late  
That nothing remains but the cry of my hate?  
The cries in the dark that nobody hears,  
Here where I stand at the turning of the years?

So Allison decide to raise the child but unlike Kelly she didn't go on the run. Stability, at first in a isolated cabin in Alaska where she taught the child to control her magic. Then in a small fish port town where despite its size there was a constant stream of people because of the fishing seasons. The seasonal travels rarely brought children along but enough of them did that Diana could meet all kinds of people.

The Grimm made no secret of what she was and what she did. She also didn't sanitize what she thought about wesen. She taught Diana about fighting, the danger and crime wesen do and about politics in a round about way. She didn't just make her memorize wesen weakness or family trees of royals but taught her strategy and focused use of logic.

Despite the Grimm clear explanation that Grimm kill hexenbiest and that Diana was just duty, a responsibility, Diana in this case saw her actions rather than her words and loved unconditionally like only young children can.

She treated me like any other  
She gave me her trust  
She called me mother

It wasn't specific learning done during lesson time but there was another thing the Grimm taught her. She wouldn't always be there but Allison would make her socialize, learn to talk to people. Allison herself had learn the skill as a Jehovah's witness, putting on her Sunday's best and ringing doorbells. Learning what makes people keep the door open, listen intently and perception.

To solve a problem between people while it is small, rather than to let it fester like a weed and grow long roots.That by living shoulder to shoulder with others, to know everyone's business so that anger, sorrow, quarrels, bad temper can be brought into the open, so that they become plain to see and not allowed to fester and become feuds. Only by experience could she find ways to get along, to cooperate with others, to help neighbors and strangers alike.

It was not lost on the child the discrepancy between word and deed. The child grew quickly as did her mind. The town was so passing with people that they didn't notice. The rate exponential decelerated as she aged. And so she noticed and understood that love and kindness of which she was being taught was for humans, Kehrseite, and not for wesen...or for Grimms. It was clear that Allison was doing her duty in life and nothing else. The expectation, although much protested, was Diana's love to her caregiver. Allison who refused after Diana looked ten, only fifteen years younger than Allison, to be called mom.

Can such things be?  
For I had come to hate this world  
This world that always hated me

As Diana was taught the love of Kehrseite, she was also taught the rest. The fear of Grimms, the respect or disrespectful peck order of wesen. She learned about Grimm in a very firsthand way. That they are stronger than stone. They do not break, they do not bend. The bones of Grimms are the deep earth; molten rock and fire at their heart. The Grimms must be this strong to stand against wesen because defining them is power itself, which could be terrible.

Because power is to be capable of great things. Great things like heroic deeds and strength which breaks mountains, come terrible things as well. Fights that destroy entire families, wars which burn while nations to ash and dust, dark deed which cannot be spoken of in the light of day. The alternative to being great and terrible is being small and insignificant. Diana is brought to understand what she know they could be and she does not want it, but it is unstoppable. So she and every good Wesen and just Grimm must become this unmovable object against the unstoppable force that is the cruel and corrupted.

Much the same way madness and sorrow can be shared and spread, so can kindness and love. Diana cannot prove to anyone the changes in her caregiver who she wants to call sister but must settle for calling her cousin. But Diana knows them to the truth, that despite her saying the same vitriolic words as before they are no longer meant.

As Diana become a teenager in mind and body, she grew restless and prone to tantrums that made her magic uncontrollable. To help her 'cousin' Allison brought her back to mainland where she return to her Wesen hunting ways.

But eight years Allison had lived with Diana, who is 'technically' nine, everything has changed. There is no more cutting off heads of any dangerous species, no now understanding must be found and prove of crime is needed. These aren't Diana's rules, this is just the way Allison know understands she must now work and can't imagine working any other way.

Take an eye for an eye!  
Turn your heart into stone!  
This is all I have lived for!  
This is all I have known!

In Chicago they end up finding a Grimm from Singapore, who has traveled all this way just to find another Grimm to give the key to. His whole family is dead and while the threat has been dispatched being a Grimm doesn't make one prone to a long live. So he has come to bestow the key to Allison.

Diana knew at that moment what she must do. Rejoin the royal family to steal their four keys and return them to the Grimms. Without a word she slipped away and took a plane to Vienna.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is the "What Have I Done" from les mis


End file.
